El génesis de la rosa roja
by Human Bondage-X-Ray Eyes
Summary: ¿Se imaginan la niñez de Youko Kurama? creo que ya lo han hecho, pero... ¿y si tal vez halla sido el cachorro màs dèbil de sus hermanos? ¿el màs inocente y de corazòn puro? pues... he aquì este fanfiction.
1. Pobre chiquillo

Cuando el nació, su padre no quiso reconocerlo, él no era como los demás zorros en su familia. Tenía siete hermanos y tres hermanas, todos iguales en especie, más no en color. Él era el único que exhibía una brillante cabellera plateada, el único que tenía los ojos color ambarino dorado.

Él era el cachorro más débil de la camada, sus hermanos lo golpeaban por diversión, su madre lo sabía, pero no hacía nada por su cachorro plateado por que el padre de los once le podía golpear.

Siempre era el último en comer, el último en beber agua, el último que dormía al anochecer. Se quedaba despierto hasta la madrugada, no podía conciliar el sueño. En su cabecita flotaban sus tristes pensamientos como ligeras pompas de jabón.

Kura-chan, como lo llamaba su madre era un cachorro tierno y travieso pero también muy listo, aunque su padre no lo valorara. Akuma, su padre, tenía más en cuenta la fortaleza de Motoki, su hijo mayor. Eso a Kura-chan le molestaba, lo llenaba de tristeza y cuando nadie lo veía, solía adentrarse en lo más profundo de un bosque para llorar en silencio.

Akuma veía a Kurama como un estorbo, su más grande diversión era hacer sufrir a su cachorro insultándolo y jalándolo de las orejas, burlándose de su brillante cabellera plateada. Él era un bandolero, se dedicaba a matar y a robar y por supuesto, quería que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos, Kura-chan no era muy fuerte. "Toda una vergüenza", decía Akuma cuando veía a su hijo jugar con las plantas.

El cachorrito plateado estaba en el bosque, distraído y mirando al cielo sentado en el suelo con una vara en la manos cuando Motoki y Shizumaru, sus dos hermanos, se acercaron a el como siempre lo hacían para molestarle.

¡Hey, cabezón, Voltea!- le gritó Shizumaru

Kurama no hizo caso, solo los miró con frialdad, lo que hizo enfadar a Motoki

Shizumaru te está hablando, contéstale Kurama- dijo acercándose a su hermanito.

¿Qué quieren?, estoy ocupado- dijo el pequeño, cavaba un hoyo en la tierra

¿Qué diablos haces?- le preguntaron los mayores.

Enterrar el sake de Akuma-

¿Eres imbécil? Sabes que se pondrá como loco- exclamó Motoki frunciendo el seño y mirando al pequeño cavar el hoyo.

Si, por eso lo hago, para que Akuma enloquezca y se muera, y así poder enterrarlo con su sake para que le haga compañía. – Kurama clavó la ramita con que escarbaba en el montoncito de tierra junto al hoyo recién cavado.

Los hermanos mayores veían al cachorro lleno de tierra, luego se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Kura... ¿Y si... por casualidad Akuma se enterara de quien escondió su sake?

El cachorro los miró y movió una de sus orejas. Motoki movió la cola mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Si le dicen una sola palabra...- Dijo el pequeño en tono amenazador.

Cállate enano, además, no puedes hacer nada...- Shizumaru cogió a su pequeño hermano de la cola y lo sacudió en el aire.

¡Ite ite ite!- gritaba Kura-chan mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tú bien sabes que nada cambiaría si murieras, Kura-chan –

Shizumaru y Motoki empezaron a caminar, Kurama solo podía ver el suelo derramando sus lágrimas a cada paso que sus hermanos. Al final llegaron al borde de un acantilado y Shizumaru estiró su brazo haciendo que el pequeño kitsune se balanceara en el aire.

El cachorro sintió como si el gélido viento le cortase la cara como cuchillo de obsidiana. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, parecía no tener fondo y cualquier ser vivo que cayera de semejante altura moriría al instante, las afiladas rocas le romperían los huesos. Shizumaru estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer, Motoki trató de detenerlo, pero al parecer Shizumaru no entendía razones, era demasiado terco, el cachorro plateado se escurrió de las manos de Shizumaru e inevitablemente cayó al barranco.

-¡Cabeza plateada!- Gritó Motoki viendo caer a su pequeño hermano, se agachó en vano para cogerlo – ¡Dejaste caer a Kurama!, no creí que fueras capaz, se supone que solo lo molestaríamos, no lo ibamos a matar.

- ¡Koh!, los débiles deben morir, esa es la ley que prevalece. Además, dudo que nos castiguen... - Shizumaru se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se marchó moviendo la cola con movimientos suaves de vaivén.

Motoki se quedó viendo el fondo de la quebrada, trataba de divisar a la bolita de pelo plateado que era Kurama, pero lo único que vio fueron rocas afiladas y arbustos y árboles.

El pequeño kitsune despertó, aturdido y desorientado, miró a su alrededor, ninguna planta o roca se le hacían familiares. Cuando vio hacia arriba pudo apreciar la quebrada... ¡No estaba muerto! Algo había pasado. Estaba sentado sobre una cosa resbalosa y grande... una gran hoja de una planta.

Cachorro... ¿Qué haces aquí en mis territorios?- Le preguntó un apuesto Youkai de piel pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos grises y fríos.

El pequeño Kurama aplanó sus orejas a los lados de su cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

Contéstame... cachorro- El dueño de la voz tomó al youko de la cabeza y lo examinó.

Me duele mucho, señor...- Chilló Kura-chan

Vaya... esas plantas no suelen salvar monstruos, normalmente se los comen y escupen sus huesos- Depositó al zorrito en el suelo y se le quedó viendo.

¿Es su planta?- Preguntó el cachorro secándose las lágrimas.

Así es, las colecciono, por que son letales, pero al mismo tiempo son bellas- El extraño y bien parecido youkai acarició a la planta, ésta lanzó un latigazo al aire con sus tentáculos.

¿Pero por que las quiere tanto, señor? Lo pueden morder y se lo pueden tragar.- Kura-chan se acercó a la planta y la acarició también.

Bueno, las prefiero a las mujeres, las que me han tocado son como las plantas que colecciono...criaturas bellas, pero han sido infieles; por eso me gustan mis plantas, ellas nunca me serán infieles, las he alimentado con esas mujeres...- El extraño se alejó un poco

Señor..., señoooor...- Kurama le dio tironcitos al hakama del hermoso extraño.

¿Qué?...-

... -

El extraño dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a pasos lentos.

Su apariencia era tan impresionante como los largos pasos que daba a consecuencia de su altura, pues sobrepasaba el metro ochenta.

Kurama lo acompañó, por cada paso que daba el extraño él tenía que dar tres, para no aburrirse iba saltando con los dos pies y a veces con uno. El extraño volvió la cabeza y lo observó por unos instantes

-¿Por que no regresas a tu cubil?- Le preguntó con su voz profunda y fría.

- No me quieren allá, además usted me cae bien- el cachorro movió su plateada y esponjada cola.

- Haz lo que quieras...- El desconocido siguió caminando, a sus oídos llegó el canto de un cachorro.

"Sakura, Sakura/ Noyama mo sato mo/ Miwatasu kagiri/ Kasumi ka kumo ka..."

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-me lo enseñó mi mamá-

- ¿Y alguna vez has visto un árbol de sakura?- El alto youkai miró hacia el cielo y luego vio al cachorro.

- No, nunca, siempre he vivido en el Makai.-

- Yo tengo uno...-

-¿Donde lo consiguió?- La curiosidad inundó la mente de Kurama y no pudo evitar saltar moviendo la colita.

- Por ahí-

-Por cierto, señor, Me llamo Kurama ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Nekketsu...-


	2. El aprendiz de ladrón

Capítulo 2. **El aprendiz de Ladrón.**

Chibi Youko seguía a Nekketsu por los pedregosos senderos de las montañas, estaba cansado, a sus piecitos le habían salido dolorosas ampollas y sentía su vejiga reventar.

-Nekketsu-san… quiero ir al baño- el cachorro hacía un pequeño "baile" tratando de contenerse.

- Anda ve…- Nekketsu se sentó en una roca y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Pero, por que esperaba a ese cachorro?

No era su hijo. Era un raposillo extraño, apenas lo conocía. Tal vez estaba sintiendo simpatía por el cachorro.

Se parecía a él cuando era un niño. Solo, desamparado y sin padres que lo quisieran.

Nekketsu pensaba en el solitario cachorrito plateado, se veía débil en apariencia pero, si recibía los entrenamientos adecuados podría volverse muy fuerte, autosuficiente y toda una bestia letal.

Nekketsu nunca tuvo hijos, pero si tuvo esposas. Al parecer él era el del problema, era inservible para tener hijos. Si se hacía cargo del cachorro…

-¡Nekketsu-sama! – Kurama había regresado, con sus manitos sostenía su pantalón y la cinta que debiera sostener a éste para a que no cayera. – ¡No se me amarrar!

Nekketsu lo miró seriamente, desde arriba. Esa pequeña criatura estaba bajo su protección ahora. Ya sabía que debía hacer, criarlo, mantenerlo y educarlo. Lo adoptaría, sería su hijo y se sentiría orgulloso de él, claro que si.

- Mira, debes aprender a hacerlo por ti solo, por que solo esta vez te abrocharé la cinta del pantalón. Así que mira bien – le dijo tomando la cinta del pantalón de Kurama y amarrándola cuidadosamente para que Kurama viera el procedimiento.

- aah, ya le entendí, gracias – El cachorro sonrió y abrazó a Nekketsu moviendo la colita.

- Si, pero ya no tenemos que ir Kurama.- Dijo Nekketsu incorporándose y siguiendo si camino.

- Por cierto, Nekketsu-sama, ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A mi casa, ¿Qué te parecería… vivir conmigo? – Nekketsu observó a Kurama, quien lo veía desde el suelo moviendo la colita y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Supongo que eso es un sí, andando Kurama, que el sol no tardará en ocultarse, y creo que tú ya tienes sueño- Diciendo esto Nekketsu sacó un frasco, y al destaparlo, una nube de color negra con una energía violeta rodeándole salió de la botella. Los dos Youkai subieron a la suave masa de vapor negra y salieron volando en ella hacia la cima de montaña más alta.

Los dedos cálidos del astro rey tocaban la hermosa faz del cachorro plateado que descansaba en un futon. Su nuevo padre fue a despertarle, lo movió suavemente con un pié. El cachorro no hizo caso, siguió durmiendo. Nekketsu le destapó y lo movió con más fuerza.

-¡Kurama!- Le gritó.

El cachorro se sentó perezosamente en el futon y se frotó los ojos. Todavía adormilado volteó a ver a su "padre". Nekketsu le dio algo de ropa. Era una ropa de combate muy bonita, de colores vistosos, como para un niño, y era solo para Kurama. El cachorro le agradeció haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lávate la cara, si quieres vivir conmigo tendrás que tener buenos hábitos de limpieza.

-Si, Nekketsu-sama- El amodorrado cachorro se puso en pie. Al lado de la boca tenía surcos de saliva seca y su pelo estaba enmarañado. Era muy revoltoso para dormir, su futon estaba muy desacomodado, sabanas por aquí y por allá.

- También tienes que ordenar tu lugar de dormir, Kurama- Le dijo Nekketsu con autoridad antes de salir de la habitación.

- Sí Nekketsu-sama –

Kurama acomodó su futon, tomo su ropa, y fue a darse un baño. Cuando terminó, salió a buscar a Nekketsu, encontrándolo fuera del castillo donde vivía.

-Nekketsu-sama, ya me bañé, que ha… - El pequeño Youko interrumpió sus propias palabras para observar a su "padre" que se encontraba acomodando una vara entre dos bloques de piedra.

- Kurama, desde hoy comenzarás un entrenamiento que te permitirá ser fuerte, ágil, invencible…- dijo el "padre" del cachorro terminando de acomodar los bloques.

- ¿Entrenamiento?- Kurama parpadeó dos veces y se acercó a su nuevo padre

- Así es, un hijo mío debe de ser autosuficiente y listo. Desde hoy serás aprendiz…-

- ¿Aprendiz de que?- interrumpió Kurama- ¿Usted será mi sensei?

- Si, serás aprendiz de ladrón. Te enseñaré todas mis técnicas secretas, no quiero que cualquier estúpido las robe y las use de manera inadecuada, se ve que tú puedes llegar a ser muy poderoso, tienes un don.-dijo el ladrón Nekketsu

- ¿Un don?, ¿usted es ladrón?- el cachorro se sentó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto.

- Así es, pero no cualquier vulgar ratero que ves en cualquier parte. Yo tengo clase, rompo códigos y sellos, robo tesoros importantes y antiguos; soy de los ladrones más temidos y buscado por las autoridades del Reikai.

-Y si usted me entrena… ¿llegaré a ser como usted?

-Así es, nunca se aprovecharán más de ti. Serás temido, respetado y amado, tal vez serás odiado por muchos; pero temido por millones de demonios de clase baja-

El cachorro lo meditó un poco, pero después de recordar los abusos e injusticias que sufría al lado de su verdadero padre decidió aceptar la propuesta de Nekketsu, crecer, convertirse en un Youko poderoso y así tal vez volverse a encontrar con Akuma y darle su merecido.

Nekketsu, no era nada débil, un bandido temido y respetado por su séquito de aliados era uno de los pocos zorros de más de nueve colas, por eso las autoridades del Reikai no habían podido capturarle. Simplemente la sola idea de encontrarse con Nekketsu era de lo más aterrador.

- Vamos, Kurama, tienes que caminar… ¡No veas hacia abajo, hombre!- Gritaba Nekketsu.

Kurama tenía que caminar sobre la vara que su padre adoptivo colocó entre los dos pesados bloques de piedra. Había caminado ya veinte veces sobre la vara tratando de guardar equilibrio y lo había logrado, no se había caído; pero, cada vez que completaba la hazaña con éxito, Nekketsu lo obligaba a caminar de nuevo, pero ahora a más altura.

- ¡Nekketsu-sama!- el cachorrito los brazos en el aire tratando de guardar equilibrio

- No te desconcentres, Kurama. Tienes que dominar al miedo, no que él te domine a ti.- El alto youkai estaba sentado con un palo en la mano observando a su alumno,

Cuando lo miraba se veía a sí mismo cuando niño: Un pequeño ser solitario, buscando quien lo comprenda, buscando algo de amor. Que se volvería extremadamente fuerte aunque para ello tuviera que derramar sangre. Suya y de los demás; más de los demás que suya.

Los pensamientos del Youko de doce colas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido que el cuerpo de Kurama hizo al caer el suelo. Estaba lleno de tierra, tenía varios raspones y se le habían formado grandes moretones en los brazos.

El pequeño trató de levantarse, pero sus bracitos no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para levantarle, había parado incontables veces las caídas del entrenamiento. Varias veces trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, y apenas era el comienzo.

El zorro de doce colas ayudó a Kurama a incorporarse, y lo miró, Nekketsu sabía que ese no era el poder real de Kurama, que el pequeño kitsune podía hacer más que eso. Y de alguna forma tenía que despertar los poderes escondidos del pequeño Youko…

- …No te curaré, tendrás que hacerlo solo…- Nekketsu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia otro lado.

- ¿Pero como? – Kurama se arrastró hacia él clavando las pequeñas garras en el pasto verde y fresco

- …Te enseñaré, pero solo esta vez… y no más- El zorro de doce colas le ayudó a caminar y pronto llegaron a un sitio en el palacio del ladrón. Un lugar donde había muchas plantas de todos tipos. Y sin decir palabra alguna, el ladrón se fue dejando al pequeño solo.

-"¿Ahora que hago?"- dijo para sí el pequeño…

Antes de que pudiera mover un dedo, las plantas se comenzaron a acercar. Atraídas por la energía espiritual que emanaba del cachorro y tal vez por su belleza. Primero el cachorro sintió miedo, después se sintió bien, se sintió acompañado. No estaba solo.

Las plantas lo acompañaban, una de ellas lo sentó sobre una de sus gigantescas y hermosas hojas, del mismo tipo que la que lo salvó. Kurama no sabía que hacer, si seguir sentado en ese lugar tan cómodo o levantase…

Algo cayó desde arriba y le pegó al pequeño, un golpecito, una gota de un líquido que desprendía una esencia que embelesaba los sentidos. Kurama tomó un poco de líquido entre sus manos y lo bebió, sabía dulce… su instinto le dijo que pusiera de esa sustancia en sus heridas. Y así lo hizo.

En instantes sus heridas cerraron, los moretones desaparecieron y el cachorro había recuperado sus fuerzas. Levantóse rápidamente y se dirigió a buscar a su padre, en el camino se dio cuenta de lo rápido que era. Saltó varios obstáculos que osaban estorbarle el paso y por fin llegó donde su nuevo padre.

El apuesto zorro de doce colas se encontraba tomando té sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kurama, el pequeño zorro había conseguido curar sus heridas con esa planta.

- Vaya, lo lograste… esa mi meta del día, que aprendieras algo de autonomía, pequeño Kurama… -

- ¡Yatta! – gritó Kurama.

- Bien, te invito un té-

- Voy, Nekketsu-sama- El pequeño corrió hacia su "padre" y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, frente a el.

Kurama no podía ocultar su felicidad, había sido fuerte por primera vez, había soportado el primer entrenamiento de muchos que tendría, uno de los más duros. Y lo más importante, había sido capaz de cubrir uno de los puntos del programa que su nuevo padre y sensei había planeado para él.

Kura-chan movía su colita rápidamente y sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás mientras sorbía el amargo líquido, no le gustaba para nada, pero sentía un gran orgullo que hasta se lo tomaba con gusto, y más por que era la primera vez que su sensei le invitaba un té.

-Sabes, Kurama, esa planta- El sensei habó en un tono serio y ronco – Esa planta que usaste para curar tus heridas…

-¡Si, Nekketsu-sama, funciona muy bien! Mire que bien estoy, que fuerte me siento – movió su colita de un lado a otro,

- Kurama, escúchame, esa planta es muy especial… - El Sensei miró seriamente a su aprendiz de lardón.

- Si, vaya que lo es, apenas me puse un poco y me curó los raspones, luego me puse otro poquito y me cerró las cortadas- El cachorro enseñaba las partes de su cuerpo donde antes habían estado los golpes.

- ¡Kurama!, ¡Déjame terminar!- Nekketsu de dio un golpecito con un abanico de papel. Kurama dejó de hablar mientras se sobaba la cabeza –Esa planta solo puede ser tocada por un youkai, un kitsune con grandes poderes espirituales. Es difícil que confíe en alguien que apenas lo ha visto una vez, sin embargo, ella confió en ti. Yo tardé años en inspirarle confianza, no se si por que eres un niño o por que te respeta. Kurama, tienes un gran poder. Escúchame, el néctar de esa planta solo puede ser utilizado por alguien con grandes poderes… de lo contrario… morirá.

- ¿Quiere decir que soy muy poderoso?- El zorrito parpadeó dos veces, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- Así es, y parece que puedes controlar los poderes de las plantas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir con eso?-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que repentinamente el pequeño rompió el cristal del silencio que rodeaba a la habitación en ese instante.

- ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL MEJOR LADR"N DEL MAKAI. SERÉ TAN FUERTE Y TEMIDO QUE LAS SILABAS DE MI NOMBRE VOLARÁN COMO AVES DEL TERROR A ANUNCIAR QUE KURAMA ESTÁ AQUÍ…

- Así es…- El sensei rió y tocó a su alumno en el hombro- Otra cosa… no me llames Nekketsu-sama… llámame padre…

**Fin del capítulo2. **


End file.
